crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire 2.0
CrossFire 2.0 is the second major update after v1.1. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions, like the main menus and default characters. : This update has been released to all localized CrossFire servers! Processing Content CN= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Chars 2.0 + Fates. *SS Weapon Series. *Spy Mode Content. *Battle Arena Mode. *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Prague Map. *Desert 2.0 Map. *Aquarium Map. *Xmas 2015 Set. *Many GP Guns. |-| VN= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Characters 2.0. *Combat Axe Ares. *M4A1-S Ares. *SPAS-12 Ares. *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Knight SR-25 Ares. *Kriss Super V Ares. *Wide Grenade Ares. *Anaconda G.B.D. * - |-| BR= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Chars 2.0 + Vipers. *Ares Weapon Set. *Spy Mode Content. *Arena Mode Content. *Black Widow 2.0. *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. * - * - * - * - * - |-| PH= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Characters 2.0 *Vipers VVIP. *M4A1-S Ares *Kriss Super V Ares *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. *MP5-S Ares. *Stakeout Ares. *Type 89 (GP). * - * - |-| EU= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Chars 2.0 + Fates. *Ares Weapon Set. *Spy Mode. *Arena Mode. *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Praha Map. *AK-12 Rifle. *XM8-Germany. * - * - |-| RU= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Characters 2.0 *Ares Weapon Set. *Spy Mode. *Prague Map. *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Galil SR-99. *Super-Shorty. * - * - * - |-| NA= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Chars 2.0 + Vipers. *Ares Weapon Set. *Simulation TDM. *New Black Widow. *New Ship / Egypt. *M4A1-S L. Metal. *Xmas Set (2015). *XM177 Rifle. *MSR-Silencer. *D.E. Bronze. * - * - |-| JP= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Characters 2.0 *Ares Weapons. *Oriental Garden. *Black Widow 2.0. *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Anc. Dragon Set *SIG716 / MTs-255. * - * - * - * - * - |-| ID= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Achievements. *Characters 2.0 *Ares Weapons. *Black Widow 2.0 *Transport Ship 2.0 *Egypt 2.0 Map. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - |-| KR= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Characters 2.0 *Hidden Dragon. *Ares Weapons. *Ship 2.0 Map. *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Aquarium Map. *Black Widow 2.0. *Oriental Garden. *M14 EBR-Taurus *M4A1-Custom A.A. *AR-15 Assault Rifle. *M82A1-Imm. Dragon. *Lewis Machine Gun. |-| ES= *Ranked Match. *Menu Overhaul. *Characters 2.0 *Viper Character. *Ares Weapons. *Ship 2.0 Map. *Egypt 2.0 Map. *Aquarium Map. *Black Widow 2.0. *Chinese Garden. *AWM-Gold. *Thompson-Gold. *I.A.S. / Knife U.G. *Zastava M21. *Vektor SS-77 Aftermath Menu= The main menu received a major overhaul, starting with a higher resolution of 1024x768 instead of 800x600, an entirely new theme with darker colors, improved friend list and more. The friend list is now a small series of button at the bottom and is also visible in every section of the menu. The event section has taken the available spot below the player / room information section. Clicking on any of the button on the friend list will bring up a large menu where players can manage their friends, see players in the lobby, their clan members and their inbox. When managing friends, it is now possible to make category to class their friends into different sections if so desired, to be more organized. |-| Mods= Following the update, players will no longer be able to make any sort of changes to the UI folder, which contains kill marks, menu interface, etc. The main reason is that the UI folder, while still in the rez folder, is now updated in a rez file, thus rendering the old UI folder pointless and outdated. It is safe to assume that it was to prevent players to edit the new interface or prevent modding altogether. While it might still be possible, at this point, it would be against the rule to do so, like skin mods. |-| Chars= With the release of the new models of SWAT, OMOH and SAS characters, they replace their original counterpart as default characters for new players, while all of them are still available for purchase in the item shop (old and new models). Logging in after this update will prompt every existing account to still choose between one of them, it is mandatory, but free. Global Update Page 1= *The Vietnamese version was second to receive the update, as of April 28th (2015). Along with it, four Ares weapons were included as part of new Black Market capsules. *The Japanese version received two modes (Spy & Captain) on April 22nd (2015), along with Ship 2.0. Which means these two modes are not necessarily part of this update and could potentially be added in some other versions before they get say update. |-| Page 2= *The Brazilian version was third to receive 2.0 update as of July 1st (2015). It features the full 2.0 content, such as Spy & Captain mode, Ares weapon set and The Fates VVIP character. *The Filipino version was fourth to receive the update as of August 25th 2015. It includes four Ares weapons and Viper VVIP character. |-| Page 3= *The European version was the fifth to receive the update as of September 17th (2015). It also includes a new XM8-Germany that will released in a future update. *The Russian version was the sixth version to receive the update as of November 3rd (2015). They also received SR-99 sniper rifle and Super-Shorty shotgun. |-| Page 4= *The North American version was the seventh version to receive the update as of December 10th (2015). It also included Simulation TDM mode instead of Spy Mode. *The Japanese version was the eighth version to receive the update as of February 25th (2016). It didn't feature any new modes, but they did get both these two new weapons: SIG716 and MTs-255! |-| Page 5= *The Indonesian version was the ninth version to receive the update. Just like with Japanese version, theydid not receive any new modes nor unique weapons, only the basic contents and ares weapons set was added. *The Korean version was the tenth version to receive the update as of April 27th (2016). Similar to the Indonesian version, they didn't get any new modes nor unique weapons, only basic contents and ares weapons plus the three 2.0 maps. *The Spanish version was the eleventh and final version to receive the update as of June 9th (2016). They didn't get any new unique modes nor weapons; beside the usual ares weapons series. |-| Glitches= *In CF Vietnam, the Search Friend system is not functional, as typing in a valid IGN and hit Search does nothing even if that person is right in the same channel. This is because CF Vietnam did not update the Friend System to its full functional before 2.0 update (All other features like Friend Group, send/receive PMs... still work however). *After 2.0 update, CF Vietnam suffers from a serious "spike" glitch when running in Fullscreen - occasionally, the controls will be completely locked and players are unable to move, shoot, type in chat, or even press Esc to open Pause Menu. Pressing RMB will unlock controls and if players are doing anything, that specific command will be locked until its button is pressed again. This glitch can be avoided by playing in Window Mode. Media CrossFire_2_0.jpg|CrossFire 2.0 UltimaShip.png|Transport Ship. Black_Widow_2.0.jpg|Black Widow. Dust2-2.jpg|Desert (Dust 2). Egypt-2.jpg|Egypt TD. Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire 2.0